The Siren and The Mouse
by LadyDaisys
Summary: The Biker Mice and Charley leave the Windy City for the farmlands of Missouri and Vinnie gets more than he bargained for while spending the night at an old farmhouse.


The Siren and the Mouse

"Guys! Guys! Have you heard?" Charley Davidson asked, as she ran into the living quarters of the Biker Mice. Vinnie was sitting in front of the tv channel surfing. Throttle was sipping a root beer while Modo sat in a corner of the room polishing his bike. For weeks, there was no sign of Lawrence Limburger after they trashed his tower. It usually took him a good six months before he built it back. So now they were kicking back.

"What's up, Charley- girl?" Throttle asked.

"'Can't stay away from the studliest mouse in the galaxy, huh, babe?"Vinnie grinned.

"You wish." Charley replied, before turning to the others,"I got great news. Limburger's left Chicago!"

"You serious, Charley-ma'am? FishFace has really skipped the city?" Modo asked.

"Like a heart attack. Read for yourselves!" She replied, holding up a newspaper in front of them. Throttle took and everyone looked at it. On the cover was a picture of Limburger tower. In front of it was a SOLD sign.

"Ha Ha Ha Ha! This calls for a celebration!" Vinnie shouted,"Let's party!"

"Hold the phone, bros. According to this, the Big Cheese relocated to some place called Missouri."

"Missouri? There's a lot of land in Missouri. A lot of farming land." Charley thought out loud.

The mice looked at each other.

"You don't think Cheesehead will go after their land, do you?" Charley asked.

"I wouldn't put it past him. Why else would leave?" Throttle replied.

"Yeah, that Hallibutt never misses a chance to strip mine good land he can ship to Plutork." Modo said.

"Then let's go crash his party!" Vinnie crowed.

"My kinda music!" Modo exclaimed.

"Saddle up, bros!" Throttle said, placing his helmet on his head. Vinnie and Modo did the same. Charley climbed on Vinnie's bike behind Vinnie wearing her helmet.

"LET'S ROCK AND RIDE!" Everyone shouted riding off.

Meanwhile in Missouri...

"Carbunkle!" Limburger cried, " Is everything ready? "

"Yes, of course, your Butter Fattiness. The soil extractor will dig up this rich fertile soil and place it into these giant bins."

"Allowing me to extradite it to Plutork. The High Chairman will be pleased." Limburger chuckled, fiendishly.

The machine began digging up the soil and then collecting it into the giant bins. It was riding up to a porch on which sat an old farmer and his elderly wife . The old man was peeling apples while the wife knitted.

"Pa, what is that? "She asked.

"Don't know, Ma. One of them newfangled gizmos, s'pose."

A laser blast stopped it from getting any further. Modo fired at the soil extractor stopping it from reaching the couple.

"You folks ok?" He asked. They nodded.

"Thank you. You're a fine young fella." The old lady said.

" As my old grey-furred mama used to say, "Always help and respect your elders." He quoted.

"No! My extractor!" Limburger screamed, then frowned,"Aren't you moldy mice supposed to be in Chicago?"

"And miss all this?"Vinnie said. Modo had rode up next to his friends.

"Understand this loud and clear, Cheese Breath, we're going to stop you wherever you go till you leave this planet alone."Throttle told him.

"Oh, I beg to differ." Limburger said. Greasepit was sneaking up behind the mice with a missile launcher.

"Dem meeces is gonna be mush." he chuckled to himself, "Hey, what's that funny smell? It smells like flowers." Suddenly he was frozen in place. Suddenly there was singing.

Look behind and beware/ brave travelers/look behind

The mice turned to see Greasepit. Vinnie threw one of his flares knocking the doofus into the air and into a pig pen. He was covered from head to toe with mud. The pigs simply grunted and stared at the black blob before them.

"Goon squad, annihilate that vermin!" Limburger shouted. Biker gangs riding in dune buggies rode after the mice.

Throttle activated his Nuke Knuckles. He then socked a number of goons knocking them into a barn.

Modo fired his bionic arm at the tires of some goons. The frightened goons jumped out of their cars and fled.

"Come, doctor. Let's make a hasty retreat." Limburger said, getting inside his limo. Carbunkle followed him.

"Mistah Limboiger! Wait for me!" Greasepit said, running after the car.

The limo rode away but not before Charley picked up the missile launcher Greasepit dropped. Taking careful aim, she fired.

"Finally, free of those wretched hamsters!" Limburger sighed.

"I wouldn't celebrate just yet, your Over Ripeness." Carbunkle said, staring fearfully out the back window.

The mice watched with glee as the limo fell apart like a jigsaw puzzle. The two villains stumbled out in ragged burnt clothes. They then ran off pursued by Greasepit.

"That'll stop them for now anyway."Throttle said.

"That was some fancy fighting you folks were doing." Said a voice.

The elderly couple Modo had rescued earlier now walked up.

"Never seen anything like that since my days in the war." The old man said,shaking hands with the mice and Charley,"They call me Farmer Ben in these parts. Ma' wife Bessie."

"How you."Bessie said, shaking hands with everyone.

"We'd better head back to Chicago before it gets dark." Throttle said.

"You drove down here?" Farmer Ben asked.

"You know it's too late to head back tonight. We need to find someplace to make camp." Modo said,"Then we can go tomorrow. Vinnie nodded.

"Are there any parks or good places to camp around here?"Charley asked.

"And to fish?" Modo asked.

"All we got around here are farms but you're welcome to stay at our farm." Farmer Ben replied.

"Well, We don't want you to go to any trouble." Throttle began.

"Oh, it's no trouble at all. We'll make room. You're also welcome to stay for dinner." Bessie replied.

"Thanks."

The farm consisted of a small house and a barn. When they arrived, they were greeted by a hooded figure.

"Welcome." the figure said, as it finished setting the table then sat down.

"Our daughter Clover."Farmer Ben said, smiling.

Throttle's nose twitched.

"What is it, bro?" Vinnie asked.

"That smell. The same one outside when Greasegut tried to sneak up on us."

"Gardenia. It freshens the air." Clover said, then sounding puzzled,"Don't you like it?"

"It's okay. I just wonder what made Greasepit stop moving." Throttle said.

"Uh,Your soup will get cold." Ma said, abruptly changing the subject,"Eat up, gents and ladies."

Vinnie more than once glanced over at Clover during dinner. He couldn't help but wonder why her face was covered up. The girl had such a honey-sweet voice. He was curious to see if the rest of her matched her voice. He decided to be the bold one.

"How come you're wearing a hood?"He asked.

"Vinnie!" Charley frowned at the white mouse.

"It's alright. It gets rather cold in these parts. Well, I think it's time I turned in. Nice to meet you all. Good night." Clover said, getting up and walking up to stairs that lead to the attic.

"Come let me kiss the color of my true love's hair/woooo/ooooh/ooh." The girl sang as she descended. The mice perked up their ears.

"That's the singing we heard before." Modo said.

"It's beautiful!" Vinnie breathed.

"That's our Clover." the old farmer smiled, "Time to turn in. We farmers have to be up early. Now for the sleeping arrangements. We have a sofa for the young lady to sleep on. It opens into a bed. The only other place we have is the barn."

"I'll bring ya'll some pillows and blankets." Ma said.

"There are no other beds?" Charley asked.

"Except where me and Ma sleep which is a tight squeeze and up there." He replied, pointing at the attic, "Where Clover sleeps."

"Well, I'll take the sofa." Charley said.

"Pa, can't someone sleep in the bed where Clover is? One of these fine gentlemen?" Ma asked.

"I dunno. It don't seem right."

"We could put a modesty sheet between them. Clover can sleep on one side while he sleeps on the other." Ma suggested.

"It could work. If one of them could be trusted."

"Oh, you can trust me." Vinnie said.

"Yeah, right." Charley smirked.

"Sweetheart, I'm devoid of all lustful intent."Vinnie said.

"So you won't be tryin' to jump her bones?" Modo teased.

"You better not! Sleep better be all you're doing." Farmer Ben said, giving Vinnie a stern look which made him shrink.

Throttle and Modo grinned.

"They'll be no trouble." He replied, meekly.

Vinnie stepped into the attic. It was a small room with a vanity, a dresser, and a small window. The bed took up a large portion of the room. A large sheet was put up on the bed so they couldn't see each other. Clover had removed her hood. Vinnie could see the silhouette of a beautiful and curvaceous girl with long curly hair. It took his breath away and left him tongue-tied.

"Almost changed for bed?" She asked breaking the silence.

"Just about." He replied, trying very hard not to glance at the tempting vision on the other side of him. He laid down.

"I saw you outside earlier. You were riding a motorcycle. What's it like?"

"It's awesome! The most fun you can have on two wheels." He grinned.

"The only thing we got around here with wheels is Pa's tractor."

Vinnie chuckled then frowned.

"Your dad will kill me if he catches us talking."

"All we're doing is talking." She replied. Clover was now lying down. She had lifted up one of her legs and was stretching it. Through the sheet, Vinnie could see the curves of the thigh and the upper leg. How perfectly formed her little foot was. Then she lifted the other one. The woman had the sexiest legs he had ever seen. He found himself taking his forefinger to trace the curve of those legs that were off limits and out of reach.

"You know, you remind me of Howard." She said, after placing her legs back on the bed.

"Howard?"

"My ex-boyfriend. He was a lot like you. Curious as a kitten." Her foot had touched his foot. He shivered.

"What's the matter? Cold?"she asked.

"Let me guess. Cold feet and a warm heart?" He teased.

"That's the same thing Howard said." She said,smiling.

"Have you always lived here?" Vinnie asked.

"My whole life. It's quiet but it gets lonesome at times." Clover replied, "What about you? Where you from?"

"My bros, Charley, and me are from Chicago."

"Is Charley your girlfriend?"

"We're not together. We're best friends mostly."

"It must get lonely. Not having anyone to share your life with." She said.

"Sometimes."

Clover was now kneeling in the bed and lowered the sheet. Vinnie held his breath. She had her back to him. She was stroking her dark hair.

"Like my hair, Vinnie?" She asked, letting him touch it. It felt like a mink stole.

"Like an angel's." He replied, dreamily.

She then lifted up her hair. What he saw was a slender back and white shoulders.

"My shoulders and back are like new formed cream." She said. Then she lowered her hair.

"How can you tell if a man is speaking from his heart and not his basest instincts?" she asked, facing him, "How do I tell?"

Vinnie was surprised. Clover was beautiful. A vision of sheer loveliness.

"You can trust me, Clover."

"No. How do I know you aren't like the rest? You'd have your way with me and leave me like Howard did."

"I wouldn't do that. Please, Clover."

"Would you cherish and honor me?" She asked.

"I would."

"Would you obey me?"

"Yes!"

"Then kiss me. One gentle loving kiss. But you must not touch me. Ever."Clover replied.

"Why not?"

"Promise. No touching.

"Clover, I won't touch you. I promise."

Then they kissed. A gentle loving kiss that deepened. It aroused feelings in him that without thinking made his hand touch Clover's cheek. He drew back as blood stained his hand.

"Vinnie! No!" she screamed. A bloody wound covered Clover's cheek.

In the barn, the noise awoke Throttle and Modo. In the house, Charley sat up while Farmer Ben and his wife started and glanced up at the attic.

"Something's wrong." Charley said, getting up.

"Everything ok, Charley-girl?" Throttle asked running in followed by Modo.

"I'm okay. But Vinnie."

"You blame fool. Look what you done. You promised you wouldn't touch." Clover fussed, as more wounds began forming on her body.

"What is this?" Vinnie asked. His face was paler than his usual whiteness. He tried opening the window to climb out. It was fastened shut.

"Silly. Howard already tried that. One day, Pa's gonna have to get off his rump and fix that." Clover sat at the vanity arrayed in a wedding gown,"Well we can still get married as planned."

"You don't think that I'm..."

She put on a veil and white train. Then got up to approach him.

"A promise is a promise. We don't take kindly to gentlemen who don't keep their word. You spent the night with me. Now you should make an honest woman of me."

"I've gotta get outta here!" He cried.

"Howard said that, too."

Vinnie ran and bumped into a shelf. Several briefcases fell out. In one were little gizmos like fake teeth and windup toys. Vinnie stared at them puzzled.

"We've had a lot of traveling salesman come this way. Howard's specialty was jokes." Clover said, pointing to the stuff scattered on the floor.

"How many were there?" he asked, staring.

"I lost count. The fact is, they all betrayed me. Every last one of them. That's why I can never be free. Never be at peace till I find one. Just one who proves true." Clover replied, sadly.

Throttle broke the door down and burst in. Modo and Charley came behind him.

"My God! She's a zombie!" Charley cried.

"Sorry you had to find out about this. Now you can't leave." Farmer Ben said.

"No, Pa! I don't want anyone hurt." Clover said.

"Well, is there going to be a wedding or no?" He asked.

"There is. I'll marry her. Let my friends go." Modo said, stepping up.

"No, bro. I caused this. Clover, I'm sorry for everything." Vinnie said. He then kissed her. A true and honest kiss. Suddenly, Clover began glowing. She transformed back into a beautiful girl. She was transparent. There was a bright light. Off into the distance was a line of redeemed and happy souls surrounded by that light.

"What's happening?" Vinnie asked.

"Thank you, Vinnie, for being honest. I can cross over. I'm finally at peace." Clover replied, smiling,"Farewell!"

"See ya, gents and lady." Farmer Ben said.

"Thanks fer helpin' our Clover." Ma said.

The mice and Charley got on their bikes and rode off. They waved bye to Farmer Ben and his wife. A shining silhouette of a girl follow them. She kissed the top of Vinnie''s head then flew off into the sky.


End file.
